erlangenwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Personen
thumb|left|78px Die [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Person_(Erlangen) Wikipedia-Kategorie Person (Erlangen) … dort] * vergleiche auch die ausf. Angaben bei Hedayati * * Christoph Friedrich * Bertold Haller * Andreas Jakob (die Hrsg. des Erlanger Stadtlexikons, 2002. [[]] * In der NS-Zeit umgekommene/ermordete Erlangerinnen Links in den en:Wikipedia für: *Johann de Kalb (1721–1780), – Soldier, War of Austrian Succession, Seven Years' War, Major General in the American Revolutionary War, namesake of many American towns *Philipp Ludwig Statius Müller (1725–1776), – zoologist, known to the classification of several new species, especially birds *Eugenius Johann Christoph Esper (1742–1810), – scientist, botanist, first to begin research into Paleopathology *Johann Schweigger – (1779–1857), chemist, physicist, mathematician, named "Chlorine", and invented the Galvanometer *August Friedrich Schweigger (1783–1921), – botanist, zoologist, known for taxonomy including the discovery of several turtle species *Georg Ohm – (1789–1854), German scientist, famous for Ohm's Law regarding electric current, and the measurement unit Ohm *Karl Heinrich Rau – (1792–1870), economist, published an influential encyclopedia of all "relevant" economic knowledge of his time *Carl Friedrich Philipp von Martius – (1794–1868), botanist, explorer, famous expedition into Brazil (1817–1820) *Adolph Wagner – (1835–1917), economist, founding proponent of Academic Socialism and State Socialism *Paul Zweifel (1848–1927), – gynecologist, proved that the fetus was metabolically active, paving the way for new fetal research *Emmy Noether – (1882–1935), mathematician, groundbreaking work on abstract algebra and theoretical physics *Fritz Noether (1884–1941), – mathematician, political prisoner, younger brother of Emmy Noether, imprisoned in Soviet Russia *Ernst Penzoldt – (1892–1955), artist, famous German author, painter, and sculptor *Eduard Hauser (soldier) (1895–1961), – German officer, general in World War II, *Heinrich Welker – (1912–1981), theoretical physicist, made numerous inventions in the early electrical engineering fields *Rudolf Fleischmann (1903–2002), – scientist, nuclear physicist, member of the Uranium Club, theorist on isotope separation *Bernhard Plettner – (1914–1997), electrical engineer and Business Administration, CEO for Siemens AG (1971–1981) *Helmut Zahn (1916–2004), – scientist, chemist, one of the first to discover the properties of Insulin *Walter Krauß (1917–1943), – Luftwaffe officer *Hans Lotter (1917–2008), – officer in World War II, escaped from POW camp and wrote memoirs about it *Georg Nees – (1926–2016), Graphic Artist, expanded ALGOL computer language, pioneer in digital art and sculptures *Elke Sommer – (born 1940), entertainer, Golden Globe Award winning actress from television and film, early Playboy playmate *Heinrich von Pierer – (born 1941), Business Administration, CEO for Siemens AG (1992–2005), advisor to numerous governmental figures *Gerhard Frey – (born 1944), mathematician, worked on Elliptic Curve and helped prove Fermat's Last Theorem *Karl Meiler – (1949–2014), tennis player, moderately successful in Doubles Tennis in the 1970s. *Karlheinz Brandenburg – (born 1954), sound engineer, contributor to the invention of the format MPEG Audio Layer III, or MP3 *Klaus Täuber – (born 1958), footballer, played for several Bundesliga teams from the mid 1970s–1980s, managed at lower levels *Lothar Matthäus – (born 1961), German Football legend, World Cup Winning Captain, Bayern Captain, first FIFA World Player of the Year *Willi Kalender – medical physicist, pioneer in CT Scan technology and research into numerous diseases *Jürgen Teller – (born 1964), fine art and fashion photography, worked for numerous magazines and designers, often with Björk *Hisham Zreiq – (born 1968), award-winning Palestinian Christian Independent filmmaker, poet and visual artist. *Peter Wackel – (born 1977), singer, with 6 albums and over 25 singles, he has a niche singing Schlager musik *Flula Borg – (born 1982), entertainer, DJ, hip-hop artist, internet sensation, film critic *Michael Buehl – (born 1962), professor of chemistry, University of St Andrews, Scotland, UK For a more complete list, visit Category:People from Erlangen Die Ehrenbürger der Stadt Erlangen # Johann Sigmund Lindner #: Erster rechtskundiger Bürgermeister (1818) #: Verleihung 1822 # Christian Friedrich von Glück (* 1755 in Halle (Saale); † 1831 in Erlangen) #: Professor für Rechtswissenschaften, langjähriger Prorektor und Prokanzler #: Verleihung 1827 # Christian Karl Barth (* 1775 in Bayreuth; † 1853 in Erlangen) #: Historiker #: Verleihung 1838 # Johann Georg Veit Engelhardt (* 1791 in Neustadt an der Aisch; † 1855 in Erlangen) #: Professor für Evangelische Theologie #: Verleihung 1843 # Carl Franz Ferdinand Bucher #: Professor für Rechtswissenschaften, langjähriger Prorektor und Prokanzler #: Verleihung 1843 # Georg August Brüxner (* 30. November 1778 in Erlangen; † 29. Juni 1863 in Brighton/England) #: Kaufmann und Bankier in Meyer, Brüxner & Co., St. Petersburg/Russland #: Verleihung 1849 # Philipp Heim #: Verleihung 1827 # Franz von Dittrich #: Verleihung 1856 # Christian Konrad Hofmann #: Verleihung 1856 # Pankratius von Dinkel (* 1811 in Staffelstein; † 1894 in Augsburg) #: Pfarrer #: Verleihung 1858 # Karl Ludwig Georg von Raumer (* 1783 in Wörlitz; † 1865 in Erlangen) #: Professor für Mineralogie, Pädagoge #: Verleihung 1861 # Jakob Herz (* 1816 in Bayreuth; † 1871 in Erlangen) #: Arzt #: Verleihung 1867 # Eugen Rosshirt (* 1795 in Oberscheinfeld; † 1872 in Erlangen) #: Gynäkologe und Geburtshelfer #: Verleihung 1867 # Johann Michael Leupoldt #: Verleihung 1868 # Franz Makowiczka (* 1811 in Hagensdorf, Böhmen; † 1890 in Erlangen) #: Nationalökonom und Abgeordneter #: Verleihung 1877 # Adam Bücking (* 15. Juli 1822 in Erlangen; † 4. August 1884) #: Fabrikant #: Verleihung 1882 # Johann Georg Ritter von Schuh (* 1846 in Fürth; † 1918 in Starnberg) #: Lehrer und Jurist, von 1881 bis 1892 1. Bürgermeister von Erlangen, von 1892 bis 1913 1. Bürgermeister der Stadt Nürnberg #: Verleihung 1892 # Gustav Bissinger #: Verleihung 1895 # Johann Konrad Schmidtill (* 10. Dezember 1823 in Erlangen; † 28. Oktober 1903 in Erlangen) #: Malermeister, Mitglied des Stadtmagistrats, Vertreter im mittelfränkischen Landrat #: Verleihung 1895 # Walter von Heineke #: Verleihung 1899 # Isidor Rosenthal (* 1836 in Labischin; † 1915 in Erlangen) #: Physiologe #: Verleihung 1906 # Daniel Hilpert (* 9. Juni 1837 in Erlangen; † 6. Februar 1923 in Nürnberg) #: Anwalt, Justizrat #: Verleihung 1910 # Emil Kränzlein #: Fabrikant #: Verleihung 1910 # Friedrich Resenscheck #: Kaufmann #: Verleihung 1910 # Johann Jakob Steidel (* 8. März 1839 in Erlangen; † 12. April 1913 in Erlangen) #: Mandelrübenfabrikant, Magistratsrat #: Verleihung 1910 # Theodor Ritter von Zahn #: Professor der Theologie #: Verleihung 1910 # Karl Theodor Ritter von Eheberg #: Verleihung 1911 # Emil Fränger (* 1856 in Lambrecht (Pfalz); † 1941 in Erlangen) #: Zweiter Bürgermeister #: Verleihung 1919 # Franz Penzoldt #: Pharmakologe #: Verleihung 1919 # Georg Böhner (* 7. Mai 1854 in Erlangen; † 26. April 1936) #: Kaufmann #: Verleihung 1920 # Theobald Henftling #: Verleihung 1923 # Karl Wilhelm Zitzmann #: Kaufmann und Generaldirektor #: Verleihung 1923 # Hans Jäckel (* 6. Juni 1859 in Erlangen; † 23. Dezember 1937 in Erlangen) #: Metallwarenfabrikant, Kreisbranddirektor #: Verleihung 1927 # Carl Zucker #: Fabrikant #: Verleihung 1931 # Hermann Hedenus (* 30. April 1870 in Weisendorf; † 24. Januar 1958 in Erlangen) #: Gymnasiallehrer, Schulrat #: Verleihung 1932 # Paul von Hindenburg #: Verleihung 1933 #* Adolf Hitler # #: Verleihung 1933, aberkannt mit Stadtratsbeschluss vom 23. März 1983 #* Julius Streicher # #: Verleihung 1933, aberkannt mit Stadtratsbeschluss vom 23. März 1983 # Anton Hammerbacher (* 22. Juli 1871 in München; † 22. Oktober 1956 in Erlangen) #: Gewerkschafter, Genossenschafter, Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1946 # Paul Ritzer (* 14. Oktober 1870 in Möhrendorf; † 6. September 1951 in Erlangen) #: Metallarbeiter, Gewerkschaftssekretär #: Verleihung 1950 # Max Anderlohr #: Elektroingenieur, Vorstands- und Aufsichtsratsmitglied der Siemens-Reiniger-Werke #: Verleihung 1952 # Hans Flierl #: Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1962 # Heinrich Franke #: Röntgenphysiker bei den Siemens-Reiniger-Werken #: Verleihung 1962 # Peter von Siemens #: Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG #: Verleihung 1965 # Heinrich Lades #: Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1972 # Peter Zink (* 22. Dezember 1907 in Erlangen; † 10. Januar 2004 in Erlangen) #: Redakteur, Konstrukteur, Ehrensenator der Universität, MdL #: Verleihung 1972 # Nikolaus Fiebiger (* 7. August 1922 in Langseifersdorf; † 6. April 2014 in Uttenreuth) #: Professor für Experimentalphysik, Präsident der Universität 1975 bis 1990 #: Verleihung 1990 # Bernhard Plettner #: Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG #: Verleihung 1992 # Wilhelm Vorndran #: Landtagspräsident #: Verleihung 1994 # Dietmar Hahlweg #: Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1996 # Hermann Franz #: Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG #: Verleihung 2000 # Dieter Haack #: Bundesminister #: Verleihung 2004 # Siegfried Balleis #: Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 2014 # Dinah Radtke #: Mitbegründerin des Zentrums für Selbstbestimmtes Leben Behinderter (ZSL) #: Verleihung 2016 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ehrenbürger